


Just Aoba

by sammi273



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammi273/pseuds/sammi273
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First yaoi one shot between actual anime characters! Hope you enjoy! There will be another part if you want there to be! Don't like smut, then I suggest that you don't read at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Aoba

Aoba woke up to the welcoming aroma of breakfast, and Clear's soft humming.

 

Getting up off of the couch, Aoba lightly padded his way into the kitchen, and wasn't surprised to see Clear cooking at the stove.

 

"Clear, why are you up so early?" Aoba asked, wrapping his arms around the latter's lithe torso and leaning against his shoulder.

 

"Wanted to make Master breakfast today after the tough day he had yesterday." Clear responded, quickly concealing a yawn within his elbow before continuing his cooking.

 

"But you're still tired... Clear how early were you up?" Aoba asked, concern laced within his voice.

 

"I don't know Master, wasn't really looking at the time," he answered, obviously flustered as he turned off the food. "Can Master let go, need to set the table."

 

"Okay fine," the blue haired man nodded no longer pressing the topic, however, he could have sworn that he saw a light blush across Clear's pale cheeks.

 

All throughout breakfast there was an awkward silence as Koujaku, Noiz, Clear, and Aoba ate.

 

Ren, who was watching the awkward scene, decided to speak up.

 

"Aoba, do you have any plans for today?"

 

"Yes actually, I was planning on going to the Oval Tower. I saw it last night on tv." Aoba answered after clearing his throat.

 

"Clear wants to come with Master." Clear spoke quickly after.

 

Aoba nodded, though slightly confused by the silver haired man's intentions. "Sure, I guess there's no harm in that."

 

"Great! Can we leave now?" Clear asked, excitedly standing up.

 

"Slow down Clear, just let me finish eating. We can leave once I'm done." Aoba smiled fondly as Clear sat down dejectedly.

 

"Okay Master." Clear answered shortly, pout visible.

 

Once Aoba was finished eating and he said bye to everyone, Clear and Aoba set out for the Oval Tower. It was overall a silent walk until they came down an alleyway that was empty.

 

That was when Clear grabbed Aoba's arm to stop him from walking.

 

"Clear what-" Aoba was cut off by Clear slamming him against a wall, causing a rush of panic to go through Aoba.

 

"Last night Clear dreamt of... doing things to Master." Clear responded, honest pink eyes seeming almost guilty.

 

"What- what kind of things?" Aoba asked, flustered and caught off guard.

 

"These kind of things," Clear murmured, grabbing both of Aoba's arms and pinned them to the wall.

 

Aoba gasped at the sudden contact of Clear harshly pressed his lips against his own. At first, Aoba struggled against Clear's hold to get away, but after some time passed, Aoba started moving his lips in sync with Clear's.

 

Relieved that Aoba was finally kissing back, Clear let go of his arms and instead placed his hands at Aoba's waist.

 

When Clear sucked at the latter's bottom lip, Aoba parted his lips to let out a low moan, and wrapped his arms around Clear's neck.

 

That was when Clear took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Aoba's mouth, tasting faint traces of their breakfast. Moaning once more as Clear moved his tongue against his own, Aoba entangled his fingers in Clear's silver hair.

 

Whimpering in need, Aoba began to rock his hips against Clear's, feeling the prominent bulge that was there. However, that was when Clear pulled away from Aoba's lips, pinning his hips to the wall with his own.

 

Clear, who was panting, pressed gentle kisses to Aoba's neck, who was panting as well.

 

"As much as Clear wants to please Master, we will have to continue this later." Clear whispered huskily into Aoba's ear, then teasingly bit the lobe lightly, eliciting a last whimper from Aoba's lips.

 

Clear had began to walk once more down the alley, Aoba following behind him on shaky legs.

 

They never reached the Oval Tower, instead they encountered two followers of Toue.

 

Stepping protectively in front of Aoba, Clear narrowed his eyes at the two, recognizing them immediately.

 

"Aoba, you need to run right now." Clear spoke urgently to Aoba.

 

"But Clear-" Aoba started.

 

"No! Leave now! They will hurt you, and I don't want that." Clear cut in abruptly.  
Aoba defeatedly nodded, and took off running back to the house they were sharing for the time being.

 

Aoba ran even when his heart told him to turn back, because he didn't want to get in Clear's way. Well that and he knew that Clear wouldn't be very happy with him if he didn't listen.

 

When he finally reached the house, the first thing he did was plop down heavily onto the couch, upset that he wasn't with Clear sightseeing.

 

Sighing, the blue haired man buried his face into his hands. With his whole situation finally catching up to him, he was overwhelmed with the sudden need to cry.

 

Who was he to deny that need; especially when no one was around to see him cry.

 

Allowing tears to escape his shut eyes, Aoba lightly sobbed. Faintly, he wondered where Ren was, but the thought of Clear quickly pushed that thought out of his head.

 

Aoba wasn't quite sure how long he stayed that way, but what drew him out of his distressed state was a small familiar gasp.

 

Instantly sitting up, Aoba hastily went to wipe his eyes, cheeks red with embarrassment.

 

Immediately rushing to his master's side, Clear crouched down to Aoba's current height and wiped away the tears without removing his white gloves.

 

"What's wrong?" Clear asked, his master's saddened state apparent.

 

"N-nothing I-I just was w-worried." Aoba shook his head while sniffing.

 

"No need to worry Master. Clear is okay, not hurt at all." He tried assuring his master.

 

However, Aoba's tears continued to fall, "dammit Clear! Why don't y-you under-stand that I c-care too much for y-you! So much th-that I can't n-not worry about y-you!"

 

That was when Clear paused, seeming surprised and caught off guard. If he had a heart, he was pretty sure that it fluttered at Aoba's kind words.

 

"Clear... cares about master too, that's why Clear told master to run, didn't want to see you hurt." Clear explained slowly.

 

"Oh," Aoba said, caught off guard as well.

 

That was when Clear took the opportunity to press his lips against Aoba's. They were soft and wet from Aoba's tears, and moved against his own when he moved.

 

Clear placed his gloved hands at Aoba's waist while Aoba placed his hands in Clear's hair.

 

Soft moans escaped Aoba's mouth as Clear's tongue poked and prodded around his mouth.

 

When Clear pulled away, there was a thin line of spit that still joined them together.

 

"Why- Why'd you stop?" Aoba asked, using his hands to pull Clear's head gently towards his own.

 

"Because, Clear wants to do things with Master on a bed, not a couch." Clear exclaimed, and surprised Aoba by picking him up in his arms, and carrying him upstairs.

 

"Clear put me down! I can walk on my own." Aoba insisted.

 

However, Clear shook his head before speaking lowly, "this is practice for the morning when master can't walk."

 

Blushing heavily, Aoba tried ignoring Clear's suggestive words, but even still he couldn't help that his cock got harder even still.

 

Aoba squealed in surprise when Clear threw him onto the bed.

 

Clear didn't waste time with much foreplay, removing Aoba's clothes, along with his own, with ease.

 

Once both men were naked, Clear pinned Aoba's wrists above his head once again, and ground their members together.

 

Low moans escaping from both their throats, Aoba threw his head back at the bare pleasure while Clear mouthed gently at Aoba's pale neck, his moans vibrating into the flesh.

 

"C-Clear please do something else I-I oh-!" Aoba said flustered with a light flush on his cheeks.

 

Clear listened to his Master's order, and pulled away, quickly pushing Aoba's legs open, which exposed his most private parts.

 

"Master is so pretty." Clear cooed as he sucked a first finger into his mouth then, without warning, he slowly began to plunge the lubricated middle finger past Aoba's very tight ring of muscles.

 

The blue haired man whimpered at the uncomfortable pain, wiggling his hips slightly, then gasped as Clear used his other hand to stroke Aoba's hardened cock.

 

"Clear will take away the pain, but master will need to hold still." Clear explained, keeping his pace steady while his finger was kept buried deep within his Master.

 

"Okay, I'll- I'll try," Aoba nodded in determination.

 

"Master is so good for Clear." Clear murmured, quickening his hand's pumping, then began to shallowly thrust his finger as well. "Master is okay?" Clear asked, noticing the quick labored breaths coming from Aoba.

 

All Aobba could do was muster a nod at this point, especially when Clear's finger prodded at a small sensitive gland, causing Aoba to throw his head back and moan.

 

"See, it's all okay Master." Clear murmured, placing a firm kiss at the tip of Aoba's dick as he decided to add another finger. Both fingers began to scissor inside the tight passage, against the quite sensitive gland.

 

Clear's eyes lit up as he saw a blurt of pre-come bubble out, then drip down the underside of the red member. Clear's hand stopped stroking, and instead his tongue followed the pre-come's path along the underside of the aching member.

 

"Yes, yes, yes," Aoba whispered out, already sensitive and feeling close to his orgasm.

 

"Is master going to come already?" Clear cooed, thrusting his fingers faster and harder against the latter's prostste.

 

"Oh, oh Clear-" Aoba became so overwhelmed by the pleasure that he couldn't even get the words out. In record time, long ropes of come began to shoot out from his dick.

 

"That's right, just let go for Clear," the paler of the two coaxed, stroking the reddened member.

 

"So beautiful," Clear murmured more towards himself before carefully taking his two fingers out from the warm passage.

 

Clear took a moment to let his master regain his energy, and instead began to lay light loving pecks to his master's flushed skin. Once he figured that enough time had passed, Clear once again began to stroke his Master's dick, despite Aoba's protest.

 

"Mm," Aoba hummed, trying to get over the sensitivity. "S-stop Clear."

 

"Now master, Clear knows that you don't really mean that. You should feel how hard it is." Clear responded, talking about Aoba's dick.

 

Biting his bottom lip to hold in his screams, Aoba grasped the sheets with white knuckles.

 

"That's right," Clear nodded, letting go of Aoba's member, then spitting into his hand he coated his own member with the saliva. "Clear is going to... enter you now. Figure master has been waiting long enough."

 

The silver haired man positioned his dick at his master's slightly open entrance. Aoba held onto Clear's hand in anticipation. Just as he pushed in, Clear pressed his lips against his master's to swallow the impending scream.

 

A couple of tears slid down Aoba's flushed cheeks at the pain of being fully streched once Clear was all the way inside. Clear's soft moans were stifled by the 'kiss'. However, he pulled away to wipe away his Master's tears as well as lightly shush his pained whimpers.

 

"It's okay Master. Clear is here and Clear loves Master. Master doesn't need to cry." Clear did his best to assure the latter.

 

After a few minutes of waiting, Clear began to shallowly thrust his hips. Aoba began to let out soft moans as the latter hit his prostate right from the start.

 

"Feels good master?" Clear asked, noticing the change in his master.

 

"Oh... oh yes," Aoba managed to get out. "S-So good."

 

Clear hummed in delight and buried his head in his Master's neck, loving the warmth that was there. With an open mouth, Clear began to lightly nibble at Aoba's neck, feeling the need to mark his master as his own.

 

After a bit of time passed, Clear figured that Aoba was ready enough, and began to speed his hips' pace. He also loved his master's surprised gasp as his prostate was being hit with much more force. But what he probably loved most was how his Master was holding tightly onto his hand.

 

Face completely contorted by pleasure, Aoba let out small whimpers, too drained to even moan anymore.

 

"Is master close again already?" Clear asked in a taunting tone.

 

"A-ah yes, oh please go f-faster- oh Clear!" Aoba shouted as Clear complied with his request, snapping his hips faster than he had been.

 

Aoba arched his back off of the bed, pressing his chest closer to Clear's, "yes y-yes please!"

 

Clear moaned in sync with Aoba's small whimpers, leaving a final small kiss against Aoba's neck before he pulled away. Instead, he occupied his mouth elsewhere, against Aoba's lips, since he had felt the need for this connection.

 

His free hand began to lightly pinch Aoba's sensitive nipples, and tease his flushed dick. After this bit of simulation, Aoba turned his head to the side, eyes screwed shut, which effectively broke the kiss.

 

Small little uh's left Aoba's mouth in each thrust, and Clear could tell that he was close.

 

"It's okay, Master. Come with Clear." The silver haired man spoke lightly, coaxing Aoba into his next orgasm.

 

Within seconds of that statement, Aoba's small uh's stopped completely and instead, he kept his mouth open to allow a last few pants out. The moment Aoba felt a warm liquid being pumped into him was the very same moment he felt white hot pleasure. A few tears slipped out of his eyes from the intensity of his orgasm and for a moment, he couldn't hear anything.

 

"Sh it's okay Master, you can come back to Clear now." Aoba could hear Clear say when he was finally able to hear again.

 

Aoba grunted, then slowly opened his eyes again to be met with the sight of Clear kissing away Aoba's tears.

 

"You're so pretty master, especially when you come." Clear murmured, laying small pecks in random places on Aoba's flushed neck and face.

 

"Just A-Aoba," Aoba stuttered out to Clear.

 

Clear seemed to consider this for a bit before shaking his head, smiling bittersweetly. "Master is master until we finish this mission."

 

To Aoba, it was a promise that they'd be together even after they're done with their so called mission, so he was willing to accept this offer.

 

"Okay then, I suppose that we can wait for that time to come."


End file.
